


your thoughts were bullets that broke through barriers

by arzenpai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko in Rakuzan, M/M, Slow Build, kuroko goes to rakuzan and akashi lusts after his ass, kuroko is a fucking fairy, kuroko never went to teiko, mayukuro as brothers, please dont take that seriously its a joke, potential angst, the real story is much more serious i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzenpai/pseuds/arzenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened in middle school, Kuroko Tetsuya just wants to be left alone and to never play basketball again. But after Akashi Seijuro discovers him in Rakuzan, he isn't about to be given that decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mayuzumi chihiro knows a fairy

The entire first string of Rakuzan High School knew Mayuzumi Chihiro as a stoic, boorish, and rather rude individual who would only look up from his light novels when it was time for basketball practice. Other than the first string regulars (specifically Akashi), he didn't even talk to any of them. So when they heard a loud laugh from one of the many doors of the gym during a particularly harsh training from their team captain, they were surprised to see that the sound was coming from the gray-haired phantom player. He was doubled over in laughter, the expression odd on his normally impassive face, but anyone would admit that he looked better like this.

Reo was the first to react. "Is... Is that Mayu-chan... _laughing_ "? He had dropped the ball in his surprise, but no one commented on it because everyone was too busy gawking at the other male.

Even Seijuro was staring. Mayuzumi Chihiro's expressions always varied between annoyance and disinterest, so despite Seijuro's tendency to be prepared for most scenarios, even he had been surprised. He made his way forward, narrowing his eyes at what (or who) was no doubt the reason why their resident pass specialist was barely coherent through his endless peals of laughter.

"...fucking... _fairy_..." he seemed to be wheezing out.

The male standing in front of Chihiro was a Rakuzan student Seijuro had never seen before. He had light blue hair and seemed to be young enough to be a first year student like him. He piqued Seijuro's interest-- not just because he couldn't recall that there was such a student in their year, but more so because of the glitter all over him. It was stuck to his cotton candy-colored hair, giving it an ethereal glow, and making his pale skin sparkle under the bright gym light. Chihiro was correct-- he did look like a fairy.

"This is no laughing matter, please stop," the male intoned, a faint notion of irritation flickering through his ice-blue eyes.

Seijuro decided to speak up; the male's appearance had effectively disrupted practice, and because of that he would be making Chihiro run laps outside. He didn't tolerate leniency. "Chihiro, you're disrupting practice. Who is this?" He set his eyes on the blue-haired male and was surprised to see him meet his gaze with his own unwavering one.

"Hello, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I was wondering if I could use the gym's showers, since the main building has already closed theirs." He had bowed when he introduced himself, seeming very polite, but there was something about the way the male looked at him that made Seijuro narrow his eyes in scrutiny. It wasn't a sense of uneease, because he was too powerful to feel uneasy, but still... Was it hostility? Kuroko Tetsuya seemed to be rather similar to Chihiro when it came to keep a poker face, but even Chihiro had his limits; he was prone to showing his irritation. But Kuroko... He looked completely blank, save for the faint inkling of emotion that Seijuro could see just because of his Emperor Eye.

Chihiro snorted again. "What happened to you? Did someone walk into you again?" He reached forward to gently brush loose glitters from Kuroko's blue hair, and Seijuro raised an eyebrow at the rare display of affection. Chihiro was always alone whenever Seijuro sought him out, so who was this?

Seijuro ignored Reo's cry of "I've never seen Mayu-chan look so motherly!" but Chihiro didn't. He gave the shooting specialist a glare, although Kuroko looked rather amused. "Ah. A couple from the art club was fighting in the hallway. They didn't notice me and ended up throwing an entire bucket of glitter at me when I asked them to let me pass." This sent Chihiro cackling again, and the blue-haired teen frowned. "Please stop laughing, I'll get mad."

Chihiro reduced his laughter to quiet snickers. "Akashi?" He was still smiling.

Seijuro inclined his head. He wanted to observe this mysterious blue-eyed male (who reminded him of Chihiro, in a way); there was something about the way Chihiro spoke to him that made Seijuro wonder. "Go ahead. As long as you don't disrupt practice any further."

Kuroko bowed. "Thank you, Akashi-kun." Seijuro raised an eyebrow at the rather familiar way of address, but the boy had already turned his back on them and was already on his way to the showers.

The moment he was out of earshot, Reo pounced unto Chihiro. "Mayu-chan, who was that?! You didn't tell us you had such a cute kouhai!" The previously bright expression on Chihiro's face disappeared in an instant, and he shrugged off Reo's arm.

"I'm not really obligated to tell you anything about myself, am I?" And just like that, Chihiro returned to practicing.

Seijuro didn't need to speak up to be heard. "Anyone who doesn't complete his practice menu will have it tripled tomorrow. Go back to work." The other members of the team returned to their positions on the court, and Seijuro turned to face Chihiro. He had some questions, and he needed answers.

"Chihiro," he called out, making the male pause, "does Tetsuya play basketball?"

Chihiro slowly turned to face him, and Seijuro frowned when he saw the harshest glare he had even seen in Chihiro's eyes. His glare was usually fire and indignation, but this one was anything but. It made his eyes seem glacial, and once again, Seijuro raised an eyebrow. "No. And stay away from Tetsuya, Akashi. I _mean_ it."

How _interesting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Why Tetsuya, in Chihiro's words, is a 'fucking fairy':
>> 
>> Tetsuya was behaving oddly, Chihiro noticed. His younger brother kept on fidgeting whenever he was in the same room as him. Or even their parents. _'Does he have something to hide...?'_ It wasn't like Tetsuya to not say anything he had in mind; the blue-haired boy was very blunt when it came to his opinions. Of course, they all had their secrets, and Chihiro didn't really want to pry into his brother's life when he was trying to keep something private, but suspicions were beginning to form in his mind because Tetsuya was _being too obvious_ , and he couldn't get a read on what was causing this discomfort.
>> 
>> "Tetsuya," he called when the boy came into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, "what's wrong?"
>> 
>> Tetsuya, who had his back to Chihiro, didn't immediately answer and merely set down the pitcher he had been holding. Chihiro waited with narrowed eyes, and finally, with exaggerated slowness, Tetsuya began to turn around. His usual blank expression was still on his face, but his eyes were wide. "...Chihiro-niisan. I have come to the conclusion that I have a problem and that I need your help."
>> 
>> Chihiro put down the light novel he was reading and frowned. It wasn't often that Tetsuya openly admitted that. "What is it?" Was he getting bullied in Rakuzan? Tetsuya's presence was low, so he almost always got ignored by bullies, but it _had_ happened before, back when he was in middle school. When it happened, Chihiro didn't hear about it until Tetsuya's best friend mentioned it weeks after the incident-- did Tetsuya coming to him for help mean it was _that_ severe?
>> 
>> Tetsuya blinked once before blurting out, "I am gay."
>> 
>> Chihiro blinked in return. "...huh?"
>> 
>> A blur of dark hair and pale clothes suddenly tackled Tetsuya, who had to readjust his grip on his glass just for it to not fall. "Tetcchan! My Tetcchan is finally growing up!" Their mother giggled as she rubbed her cheek against Tetsuya's. The blue-haired boy just looked confused. "Your papa and I always thought you were asexual! Or aromantic! Not that there's anything wrong with those, but I wanted my Tetcchan to find a bride-- oh, but you'll find a handsome husband then, wouldn't you? Mama is so happy!" More cheek-rubbing and giggling.
>> 
>> Chihiro could only sigh. "Mother, let go of Tetsuya.” He sort of shared his mother’s sentiment—although honestly, his brother’s love life wasn’t any of his business. Yet.
>> 
>> Despite his conflicting thoughts on the matter, Chihiro felt his lips twitch up into a small smirk. “Tetsuya, does this mean you’ll wear that Love Live costume mother bought last month? You’ll make a good Umi.”
>> 
>> “…Chihiro-niisan, kindly go die.”
> 
>   
> 


	2. akashi seijuro is a mushroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, where Akashi tries to intimidate Kuroko and he gets called a mushroom.
> 
> Warning: POV changes

The morning after Seijuro met Kuroko Tetsuya for the first time, he checked the student registry to see what class the blue-haired male was in. To his surprise, they shared the same classroom. _'Kuroko Tetsuya, age 15. For someone in a college preparatory class, his grades are completely average, save for geography and Japanese...'_ A faint inkling of unease and displeasure began to grow in Seijuro's chest, but he quickly suppressed the feeling. He had overlooked Tetsuya for some reason, but he wouldn't be making the same mistake ever again. It was simply unacceptable.

So the moment he walked into his classroom, he immediately swept his gaze around the room. From what he remembered, Tetsuya's seat was by the window on the farthest row, behind the seat of one of the Sumo Wrestling newbies, Wajajima Roma. It was hard to see because of the player's hulking figure, so he walked forward until he was an arm's length from the desk. It was empty.

An irrational feeling of irritation bubbled up inside him, and he ended up glaring at the empty desk. Was Tetsuya avoiding him, or was he just late?

"A-Akashi-san?" called out a shaky male voice from behind him, snapping him out of his nearly murderous thoughts. He turned his attention to the young boy standing by his desk, which happened to be the one beside Wakajima's. Fukuyama Ken, his mind supplied. "I-Is something the m-matter?" He seemed to be rather scared that he was even talking to Seijuro, but that was only normal.

Seijuro glanced at Tetsuya's empty desk. "The male sitting here. Do you remember him?"

Fukuyama blinked and followed his gaze before flinching in realization, as if he had completely forgotten about the desk's existence. "A-Ah! K-Kuro...ko-san...right?" He didn't sound sure; was there even a use to asking this meek male? Seijuro would have asked the bulk of muscle seated in front of Tetsuya's seat, but he had a feeling that would serve him even less.

The black-haired male chuckled sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. "H-He's so quiet that I forget he's...he's even there." He smiled shakily. "Of-Of course, he ends up sc-scaring the hell o-out of me whenever he talks... Is Akashi-san l-looking for him?"

Seijuro hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps." He began his way out of the classroom, not even bothering to give Fukuyama a goodbye. Seijuro was too busy thinking over what he had found out; he nearly had all the pieces. Now he was just needed to observe Kuroko Tetsuya a bit more.

###### .

For the entirety of his life, Kuroko Tetsuya always had a low presence. He was always the last one to be found during hide-and-seek (if at all), and he always got elbows in the face when he was walking down hallways or streets. Chihiro had even deemed it dangerous for him to walk home alone at night because drivers couldn't see him despite his blue hair, and after that hit-and-run from last year, Tetsuya agreed. No one noticed him unless he made himself known. He was nearly invisible to most people, and it was something he used for his own benefit.

Of course, it had its lousy moments. Like during class, for example. Tetsuya wasn't one who recited in lessons, and Wakajima's height and width made it easy for the teacher to call on him instead; he was just more noticeable. Although whenever he was called for roll call, he really had to stretch his hand out to be seen from behind his gigantic classmate. It was enough for their lenient first period teacher, thankfully.

But today, he had almost been late to class. He had been up nearly all night messaging Shigehiro and had woken up with a worse bedhead than usual. It took him thirsty minutes to get it tamed and to make matters worse, his mother had texted him halfway on his way to school to return to the house because apparently Chihiro had forgotten his lunch box. Luckily, he had walked into the classroom a moment before the school bell rang, but he stopped short of sitting down when he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine.

When Tetsuya looked behind him, no one was paying him any attention, as usual. Everyone was busy hurrying to their seats. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was looking at him, and looking at him _hard_. So he looked around, and promptly met the heterochromatic gaze of one Akashi Seijuro. The redhead was giving him an unreadable gaze from his seat on the first row, and Tetsuya held his eyes for a few moments, making sure his expression showed none of the unease he currently felt, before looking away and sitting down.

_'I just hope he won't spend the entire class looking at me...'_

...but Akashi did. And he kept doing it during the next class, and the class after that. By the end of fourth period, Tetsuya wanted to glare at Akashi because he couldn't _concentrate_. He had Chihiro to tutor him in Science, but that would be useless if Tetsuya didn't understand the basic principles behind his lessons. And Akashi was preventing that understanding.

But mostly, Tetsuya was just unnerved and annoyed with all the staring. Akashi had stared at him way longer in those four classes than everyone had looked at him his entire life, if he was going to surmise a guess. For the first time, his misdirection wasn't working. It also didn't help that he had to stay in his seat.

 _'What does he want? Is he curious about my relationship with Chihiro-niisan? But he doesn't seem like the type to care about personal relations outside basketball. Does he recognize me? ...although I doubt it.'_ It got to the point where Tetsuya was already wondering, _'Do I have something on my face? Did I not comb my hair enough? Is it still sticking up?'_

When the lunch bell rang, Tetsuya could have breathed a sigh of relief. He could finally get away from his classroom and Akashi's unrelenting stare.

When an upperclassman called for Akashi about some school council duties, Tetsuya saw his chance and slipped out through the other door. The library would calm him down, no doubt. It was quiet and rarely crowded, so Tetsuya would find his peace there. Besides another member of the library committee who took lunch time shifts for the librarians and a few students reading here and there, there weren't much people around. It was the perfect place to disappear.

He was returning used books to their respective shelves when a sharp gasp made him turn, his arm still raised. There was a black-haired male staring at him wide eyes, a book clutched to his chest. "Do you need something?" Tetsuya asked. It was sort of relieving to see that his misdirection was still working, considering Akashi had just spent four hours ignoring that particular fact by staring holes into his head.

The boy chuckled and looked down before handing him the book that he had been holding. "O-Oh, uh, I was going to return this." He peeked at Tetsuya through his long bangs and smiled shakily. "You're...Kuroko-san...r-right?"

Tetsuya cocked his head to the side and took the book. "That's me, yes." It was rare that someone recognized him, much less remembered his name, but it wasn't entirely unheard of. "Why do you ask?"

The boy (Tetsuya couldn't remember his name, although he was sure they shared the same classroom) licked his lips nervously. "U-Um, A-Akashi-san was...was looking for you t-this morning..." This time, Tetsuya was sure he frowned, because the boy looked even more nervous. "D-Did something bad happen?"

Tetsuya slid the last book in his arms into its proper place on the shelf and continued to frown. He was sure he didn't make that big of an impression yesterday, so why was Akashi actively seeking him out?

"Akashi-kun is probably just trying to enforce his tyrannical rule," he muttered petulantly. Ever since finding out that Akashi was in the same school as him (and unfortunately, also in the same class), Tetsuya had done his best keep himself away from the redhead's radar. That was a moot point now, but Tetsuya didn't really fancy directly confronting the former captain of the Generation of Miracles. _'Going to the gym yesterday had been a big mistake...'_

The boy looked even more spooked now. "R-Right... If Kuroko-san says so..." He began to walk away, but stopped when he reached the study area. "Uh... A-Akashi-san...just entered the library." But when he looked to where Tetsuya had been, there was no one there.

###### .

Seijuro was even more frustrated now than he had been that morning. He had planned to keep his eyes on Kuroko Tetsuya the entire day; he could multitask, and he already knew the lessons his teachers were currently trying to teach his classmates, so he could afford to divide his attention. Well, that had been the plan, anyway. And it had been going so well, until Tetsuya managed to evade him by disappearing to god knows where when lunch time rolled around. But Seijuro had expected that; he hadn't been discreet in his attempts to observe the blue-haired boy, and no doubt he would try to escape. There were only two places he could go-- it was either the library or the rooftop, where Chihiro usually read and ate. Seijuro was gambling more on the possibility that Tetsuya would choose the former first, so after fixing a small problem with the student council, he immediately made a beeline to the library.

As he walked, he gathered his observations so far. Kuroko Tetsuya really had some similarities with Chihiro-- he was always blank-faced, and even Seijuro had a slight difficulty reading his expression. But the blue-haired boy wasn't prideful or even remotely self-centered like Seijuro's fifth man. He was polite; despite the fact that Seijuro had spent his entire morning staring at him, Tetsuya had yet to raise his eyes to glare at him to show his displeasure. That could also be attributed to the possibility that Kuroko Tetsuya was afraid of him, but with the way he so steadily met his gaze yesterday, Seijuro doubted that was the case.

It made Seijuro wonder how Tetsuya would react if he cornered him. Would that cool and calm facade break under Seijuro's intimidating presence? Or would Tetsuya had enough in him to keep himself upright? Seijuro was curious, and he _wanted_ to know.

However, his mood worsened when he saw that Tetsuya wasn't in the library. "Has Kuroko Tetsuya come in for his duties?" he asked the student behind the counter. She flushed when she realized who was talking to her and stammered that she hadn't noticed Tetsuya but he had definitely signed in for the lunch hour. That was enough for Seijuro, and he decided to check the rooftop where Chihiro usually stayed at, but not surprisingly, it was empty; it looked like it was going to rain.

 _'So he really did hide...'_ Seijuro was disappointed.

And he planned to express this sentiment when he returned to his classroom, where Tetsuya was back to reading his book on his desk. Seijuro was about to approach him, but then the door slid open to reveal their teacher, so he had no choice but to return to his staring. Perhaps he would be able to gleam more information during this afternoon; there was still the possibility that Tetsuya would finally respond to Seijuro's not-so-subtle taunting.

###### .

By the time the final bell of the day rung, Tetsuya was mentally exhausted. Ignoring Akashi's stare was far more taxing than he had expected, but at least now he had a night's reprieve from the red-haired male. Although Tetsuya didn't really want a repeat of this the next day, so he would be talking to Akashi about his behavior. And...asking him to stop. Or something. He would deal with the details later.

But right now, he needed to prepare himself. Talking to Akashi wouldn't be easy, that much was certain. He would need all of his remaining energy to shoot him down, especially with how comfortable the redhead was on his high horse. But even though Tetsuya was bothered by the amount of attention Akashi was pouring out unto him, he was also curious as to _why_. It wasn't as if Akashi knew him personally (disregarding their official meeting yesterday), so why was Tetsuya suddenly the prime object of his attention?

...on second thought, should he just let it go? He really didn't want to interact with the redhead more than necessary. Maybe Akashi's attention would wane tomorrow?

A second passed, and Tetsuya found himself pressing his lips together into a grim smile. _'I doubt it.'_

When he checked, Akashi was engaged in a conversation with their flustered teacher, who seemed to be trying her best to disprove the argument that their resident prodigy had given her in class. Something about the regeneration rate of planarians; the details weren't clear to Tetsuya because _someone_ had been staring at him. It didn't look like their debate would be over soon, so Tetsuya turned to leave.

"Tetsuya, do you have an umbrella?" Unsurprisingly, Chihiro was right outside his classroom. "It looks like it's going to rain, and I don't think I'll be able to walk you home today. Akashi is assigning me twice the routine because I 'interrupted practice yesterday'." He looked disgruntled, which was to be expected. Tetsuya's brother always looked annoyed whenever he was talking about his red-haired captain, so that was nothing new.

Tetsuya nodded and began walking down the hallway, Chihiro following beside him. "I have an umbrella, don't worry about me. As much as Chihiro-niisan worries, I _am_ actually capable of getting myself home in one piece," he protested while narrowing his eyes. He appreciated the care that his brother and his parents showed for him, but sometimes they babied him too much.

Chihiro huffed and reached out to pinch and pull his cheek, an irritated gleam in his gray eyes. "Shut it, you. You gave everyone a heart attack last year, and that ain't happening again. Don't you have classmates who can walk with you home?" By this time they had arrived at the shoe lockers, and Chihiro watched Tetsuya open his to get his shoes.

Tetsuya paused for a beat and then resumed putting on his outdoor shoes. "I have been unable to make any lasting friends. I am too invisible, especially with Akashi-kun in the classroom. And even if I did, they'd only lose me during the way home." He didn't particularly mind; right now, he was just focused on passing his classes. And getting through the day without Akashi staring him down, hopefully.

Chihiro scowled, as if Tetsuya's problem was because of Akashi. "That's it, Tetsuya. Stay in school. I'm not going to let you walk home alone."

Tetsuya frowned. "Chihiro-niisan worries too much."

Chihiro's gaze didn't waver; they both knew he would be winning this conversation. "You don't want mother to worry, do you?"

"...Chihiro-niisan is really unfair."

###### .

Seijuro watched Chihiro bend over, his hands on his knees as he fought to regain his breath. Because of that little incident yesterday, Seijuro had assigned a double routine to Chihiro and the gray-haired senior was already having a hard time keeping up with the other first string members. "Chihiro, your starmina today is horrendous," he scolded with an unimpressed gaze.

Chihiro cursed under his breath and straightened himself before openly glaring at Seijuro. "I already know that. You don't have to tell me." He muttered something under his breath, but Seijuro was too far away to hear it. Knowing Chihiro, it was something hateful; Seijuro didn't particularly care. Chihiro was all bark and no bite.

Reo smiled at Chihiro, sympathy in his eyes. "Here, Mayu-chan," he said as he tossed Chihiro his water bottle. "Oh, by the way, I saw you walking home with Tetcchan yesterday."

Chihiro made a face. "'Tetcchan'? Mibuchi, don't call him that."

Reo ignored what he said and continued to smile. "Were you just being a nice senpai and walking him home or is there _something else_ between you two?" He nudged the gray-haired male's arm with his elbow. "I totally approve, though. Tetcchan is so cute!"

Kotaro blinked at them from his position on the floor. "Ooh? You mean that cute kid from yesterday? But he's a guy, Reo-nee!"

Reo waved a hand. "Love is love, Kotaro." The blonde looked awed at that proclamation, and stared at Chihiro with wide eyes.

Seijuro crossed his arms. He would have scolded them for getting distracted (even though it was break time), but even he was curious. Chihiro was obviously protective of the younger male, but to what extent was their relationship? Would Tetsuya affect Chihiro's play, if he were on the same court? Did he even play basketball?

This time, Chihiro full-out scowled at his teammates. "Yes, I walked him, and stop being nosy perverts. He's my brother."

...well, that certainly explained some things, especially their similarities. Seijuro was surprised that he hadn't made the connection earlier. He hadn't thought Chihiro had a step-brother.

Reo gasped. "So that's why! I noticed you two look similar."

Chihiro scowled further. "And you still asked? That's disgusting."

Seijuro met Chihiro's eyes. "Do remember that you'll be performing an extra round later on. You won't be able to walk him home."

Not for the first time, Chihiro slid his gaze away from Seijuro's unwavering stare. But this time, it wasn't due to irritation or yielding. An unadulterated look of pain flashed through his eyes, and even Seijuro blinked at the new expression on Chihiro's face. "Stop being so nosy," he gritted out. He turned away then, most definitely enforcing the end of their conversation.

When practice ended, Seijuro stayed behind to make sure that Chihiro would properly perform his punishment and wouldn't slack off. It wasn't a personal vendetta; Seijuro was just really thorough with everything he did. "Where is Tetsuya waiting for you?" he asked as Chihiro ran laps around the gym.

Chihiro didn't answer him and just kept running. Seijuro's patience was wearing thin-- Tetsuya kept evading him whenever Seijuro openly sought him, and Chihiro was stubbornly refusing to share any insight.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to relax himself, before opening his mouth to speak--

"Akashi-kun should seriously be more considerate to people avoiding him. He's like a persistent, colorful mushroom," said a monotonous voice from behind him.

Seijuro's eyes flew open, and he turned around to see that Tetsuya was standing behind him under the open doorway. "...Tetsuya."

Tetsuya blinked at him before looking at Chihiro, who had finally finished his laps. "Chihiro-niisan usually takes only twenty minutes to finish your routines without breaks. I came to make sure Akashi-kun wasn't giving him more."

Seijuro raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really think I'm so cruel, Tetsuya?" He felt himself smirk; he hadn't thought that Tetsuya would come to him himself. He had been to confront the teen tomorrow morning. But this was a good thing; so far, Tetsuya's unpredictability was amusing Seijuro.

Tetsuya's eyes narrowed as he looked at him with an irritation that hadn't shown up the entire time Seijuro stared at him. "Akashi-kun just spent the entire day staring at me just to unnerve me, so yes, I think he is cruel." He ignored Chihiro's squawk of indignation. "What does Akashi-kun want from me? I don't want to spend tomorrow the same way, so I'd really like it if you stop."

Seijuro cocked his head to the side. "Do you play basketball, Tetsuya?"

He noticed how Tetsuya tensed slightly, despite how hard the blue-haired boy tried to hide his reaction. Should he take that as a yes, or was Tetsuya hiding something more than that? "I do, but my skills are nowhere near Rakuzan's standards."

Seijuro felt that he was lying. "I did wonder. I never came across you during middle school, but then again, perhaps we didn't share the same court."

Tetsuya's expression was back to its deadpan. "We never did, no." He inclined his head to the side in question. "Why does Akashi-kun think I play basketball?"

Seijuro didn't even have to think about his response to that. "I'm absolute, Tetsuya. It was only a matter of time before I discovered you."

To his surprise, his reply made Tetsuya laugh. "Are you laughing at me, Tetsuya?" he asked, his tone lowering in warning. A lot of people mocked him, most of the time because of him playing basketball despite his short stature, but he made sure that they regretted ever doing that. And if Tetsuya made the mistake of making fun of him... then Seijuro would crush him, Chihiro's respect for him be damned.

Tetsuya raised his head and smiled at him. It made his previously icy expression actually look warm. "My apologies, I wasn't laughing at you. I was just thinking that I had been correct in thinking that Akashi-kun is a tyrant."

That comment only served to anger Seijuro further. "Tetsuya..."

"Alright, that's enough," Chihiro quipped before things could escalate further. He walked past Seijuro to grab Tetsuya by the head, as if the blue-haired boy's head was just a basketball. "I get that you're upset, but don't dig your grave, yeah?" He glanced at Seijuro over his shoulder and frowned. "Let's just go home, I'm sure mother is already worried."

Seijuro narrowed his eyes at the two brothers. "Tetsuya. Join the basketball club." Tetsuya was proving himself to be pretty formidable; no one had been able to make Seijuro feel this annoyed for some time now, and Seijuro was hit with the uncontrollable desire to make him heel. Daiki and Ryota were eyesores when they bickered with each other, and Seijuro was already on the end of his patience when he dealt with them, but Tetsuya was another thing entirely. He was still polite even when he was showing his displeasure and hostility; there really was no other way to describe it. Was it his form of revenge for all the staring that Seijuro did today?

Tetsuya met his gaze evenly before sighing softly and shaking his head. "Akashi-kun doesn't need my strength to further Rakuzan's victories, that I can assure you." He handed Chihiro his bag-- when did Tetsuya go into the locker room? Seijuro should have noticed him if he went through the gym earlier because there was no other way into the locker room than through the court but he hadn't seen the blue-haired boy at all. "Then, Akashi-kun, we'll take our leave. Please do stop staring at me in class. Good night." He even bowed before following Chihiro outside.

Seijuro gritted his teeth. _'I am absolute, Tetsuya. You will kneel before me, and I will make sure of it.'_

###### .

Chihiro instinctively wrapped his fingers around Tetsuya's wrist as they crossed the road. Kyoto was less condensed compared to Tokyo, and Tetsuya could definitely take care of himself, but Chihiro was really unsettled. He respected Akashi, sort of, but his strongest emotion for that red-haired underclassman of his (tyrant, Tetsuya had called him) was irritation, and dare he say it, hatred. He didn't like Akashi being in the same class as Tetsuya, especially when apparently Akashi was going after Tetsuya for some reason. Was it because Chihiro acted that way yesterday when Akashi asked him about Tetsuya? He just hadn't been able to help it; he was fiercely protective of his brother, especially now that he was in Rakuzan.

The way Tetsuya clashed with Akashi earlier had left Chihiro feeling as if a carpet had been pulled out from underneath him. He hadn't expected Tetsuya to seek Akashi out on his own; the last time they talked about the redhead, Tetsuya seemed pretty hellbent on staying away from him. That was a moot point now, since Akashi never let go of people who insulted him. And with the way Tetsuya talked to him...he might as well have set the redhead on fire.

"Chihiro-niisan, calm down," came Tetsuya's soft voice. Chihiro blinked at him and realized that they had finished crossing the street and that he was gripping Tetsuya's wrist a bit too hard. "Please don't worry too much about this."

Chihiro scowled at his brother. "Are you seriously telling me this? Also, what the hell happened to 'staying invisible'?"

Tetsuya looked away. "I meant that I would stay away. But now that he's sought me out himself... I'm not just going to let him step over me." Chihiro sighed at the hard look in Tetsuya's blue eyes. His dear little brother could be so stubborn...like, most of the time. It was going to be hard to keep this situation from crashing and burning.

"...I really don't like him, Chihiro-niisan. And if he comes after me...then, I'll hit back."

Chihiro could already feel the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > If there's anyone who's a mushroom, it's Kuroko Tetsuya:
>> 
>> Chihiro frowned as he zipped open his bag. This was bad. It seemed that he had forgotten his lunch at home; but unfortunately, because he had spent the first half of his lunch hour finishing his latest light novel, he no longer had the time to run to the cafeteria just to buy something. He could just skip lunch, but he still had basketball practice later, and he didn't really fancy passing out in front of his underclassmen. Especially Mibuchi, who would no doubt never leave him alone if that happened. Chihiro did _not_ want to be hounded.
>> 
>> ...would it be possible that Tetsuya had it? He had left the house later than Chihiro because he had to fix his unruly bedhair, so it was possible that their mother placed Chihiro's lunch in Tetsuya's bag, but Tetsuya hadn't sought him out...
>> 
>> He pushed his chair back with a sigh. Might as well run to the cafeteria.
>> 
>> "Mayuzumi! Someone's asking for you!" called out one of his classmates, a brunet that Chihiro didn't bother remembering the name of. "Some...weird kid from the first year?" The male then looked backwards, but the doorway was empty. "Huh? Where'd he go?"
>> 
>> ...ah, this again. When would Tetsuya stop scaring the living shit out of everyone? (Probably never.)
>> 
>> "Excuse me, I'm here." Being used to Tetsuya's low presence, Chihiro had seen him walk behind his classmate. But the male didn't know that, yelling and jumping away when he realized that Tetsuya had been behind him all along. "When did you get behind me?!"
>> 
>> Tetsuya just blinked at the male. He was used to this, but Chihiro detected a bit of satisfaction from the blue-haired teen. How odd.
>> 
>> "I've been walking behind you from the door, senpai." He then turned to Chihiro with a nod of his head. "I just brought you your lunch, Chihiro-niisan. It seems you forgot it at home."
>> 
>> Chihiro ignored the stares the two of them received thanks to his classmate's scream and just accepted the handkerchief-wrapped bento box from Tetsuya. "Why only now, Tetsuya?" he asked, sitting down and unwrapping the lunch box. He needed to finish eating before the bell rang.
>> 
>> Tetsuya blinked at him. "...I'm sorry, I was busy in the library." The way he said it made Chihiro think there was more to it than that, but he decided he would ask again later on their way home. If Tetsuya hadn't admitted the truth now, then there must be a reason; or maybe it just didn't concern Chihiro, but he was fine with that. "Chihiro-niisan should stop prioritizing his light novels over food."
>> 
>> Chihiro slid an octopus wiener (their mother was awfully fond of making girly and childish lunch but he would never complain about the taste) into his mouth and looked over his brother. "Should you really be scolding me about that?" he grouched. "You're the one who was in the library." Tetsuya had never been a picky eater, but his appetite was fairly small. Now Chihiro was worried if he would be fine throughout the entire day if he didn't eat. "Have you eaten?"
>> 
>> Tetsuya's answering blink was enough, and Chihiro sighed before reaching towards the desk beside him and pulling the empty chair to his own desk. "Sit. Eat your own bento later, just share with me now." He gave his brother a stern glare that almost never seemed to work with the younger male, but this time Tetsuya conceded and simply sat down with a complaint. "Ah." Chihiro held up his chopsticks, an egg roll between them.
>> 
>> Tetsuya wordlessly let his brother feed him, chewing and swallowing every time the chopsticks were raised. They were oblivious to the stares coming from Chihiro's classmates, or if they weren't, neither of them paid any heed to the attention they were getting.
>> 
>> The next day, Chihiro was not amused to find out that his classmates had dubbed him a man with a brother complex. Tetsuya had to turn away to laugh softly into his hand when he heard though, much to Chihiro's growing ire.
> 
> [my tumblr :'D](http://www.tragicsentimentality.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by: [jeanne](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyas)


End file.
